


Tooth & Claw

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e06 Chimera, Ficathon, First Time, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode tag to Chimera</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibbsandtonysbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/gifts).



> Title: Tooth & Claw  
> Written for the NCIS Fic-a-thon on LJ. Maggie, this one is for you! <3  
> Prompt used: AU version of our NCIS peeps with Tony and Gibbs in the forefront
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine - Boo!
> 
> Author's note: Many, many thanks to as524, bluefirebird, and slipstreamfcr for their help, support, and encouragement.
> 
> Special thanks to sinfulslasher for modding this challenge! It has been a very long time since I have written something, often dropping out of challenges and allowing my art to speak for me instead. This commitment was the added push I guess I needed, and receiving gibbstonysbabe's prompt was extra special, because she is one of my favorite people in this fandom. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. :)

 

 

Even from a distance and despite the jostling of the launch slicing through the waves beneath them, they could feel the force of the explosion as the black ship went up in a spectacular light show.

 

“Was that us or them?” Tony asked as the _Chimera_ continued to burn down to the water line behind them.

 

Kicking up the throttle, Gibbs ducked to look around his second to zero in on McGee. “Get an uplink. I need a videoconference with Jenny now!”

 

“On it, Boss.” Tim sorted through his equipment, laying out what was needed and busying himself with his task, grateful to have something to distract himself from his constantly roiling stomach.

 

“Jethro, what do you think?”

 

Gibbs’ frown deepened as he looked at the doctor. “I think someone has some explaining to do, Duck. We should have been on that ship.” Catching Tony’s eyes as well, he nodded in the direction of the burning hull. “Either they shot as soon as they saw us clear the ship, or they shot and will follow up with this one. How’re you coming, McGee?”

 

“Hitting some atmospheric interference… Almost there. I shouldn’t be having this much trouble with the satellite – someone might be trying to jam us. If that’s the case, they’re not quite in range to totally shut us down.” He feverishly continued to type in commands as he tried valiantly to ignore the effect the irregular swells had on his body. “Ok, Boss. It’s coming in now but we could lose it any minute if the jamming gets stronger.”

 

“Jethro!” Even grainy and distorted, Jennifer Shepherd’s voice carried unmistakable relief. “Is that your entire team on that boat?”

 

“The team plus one,” Gibbs reported as his eyes travelled his small group. “We picked up a hitchhiker – Mitas, the cook.”

 

“Roger that. The _Mason_ will be picking you up. They have a ship 2 miles off their starboard side, which is where I think your visitors came from.”

 

“Who sank the ship?”

 

“I honestly don’t know, Jethro. I’m not getting many straight answers.” Jenny’s frustration could be heard through the fuzzy link.

 

“Boss,” Tony interrupted, and then pointed at the horizon off the starboard side. “It looks like they’re sending a couple of Seahawks to pick us up.”

 

Ducking his head and squinting his eyes as he sighted along Tony’s arm, Jethro could barely make out the cylindrical shapes headed in their direction. Grunting in approval, he veered the boat to meet them.

 

In no time at all, one large helicopter was directly overhead with the second hovering nearby, and with Tim’s jerry-rigged laptop keyed into their communications, they all watched as the rescue basket was slowly lowered down to them. Gibbs had already ordered the crew to remain topside, since everyone in his team had the proper rescue training. They quickly took their turns up the rescue basket and, in short order, the first bird peeled off towards the _Mason_ with everyone but Tony and Gibbs on board, while the second helicopter slipped into position overhead.

 

Gesturing to Tony to ensure the box was secure before they sent it up, Gibbs turned to grab the rescue basket. He hadn’t quite reached it when a desperate “BOSS!” rent the air at the same time he felt a solid body slam into his. Gibbs’ legs collided painfully with the side of the boat and he fell into the water sideways with a shout to the accompaniment of an unworldly hissing whistle followed by a loud pop which chased him into the water before the world went black.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Gibbs slowly drifted awake. Everything felt like it was wrapped in cotton batting with a thick layer of molasses spread over it. His body was leaden and the back of his arms, legs, and even his ears had the slow heat of a bad sunburn. His head buzzed insistently with a heavy weight which kept dragging him back towards the darkness. He remembered waking like this before – twice after a coma, and then again after being dosed with nerve gas. The feelings of déjà vu and unexplained urgency were enough to break him free of the lethargy and fight for the surface.   
  
Cautiously blinking opening his eyes, he noticed gauzy shapes which moved in his peripheral vision. One light-colored form broke free and approached him.  
  
“Agent Gibbs? Can you hear me?”

 

Snatches of what had happened filtered through his mind. The _Chimera_ , the Russians, the bomb.

 

“DiNozzo,” he croaked through chapped lips as he tried to clear his eyes to look about.

 

“Agent DiNozzo is in the bed next to you. I’m Doctor Brock. I’ll need to do some acuity tests with you.”

 

“He okay?” Gibbs carefully enunciated around a too thick tongue as the doctor, fully gowned and masked, came into focus in front of him.

 

“He’s still unconscious, but stable. He has some minor burns and he aspirated some water before the divers got to him, but I’ve already conferenced in with Dr Pitt upon the advice of your Dr Mallard.”

 

“Where’s Ducky?”

 

“He is on board. We have you in Isolation due to the contaminants, Agent Gibbs.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Here, have a few ice chips,” the doctor offered as a nurse quietly slipped one into Gibbs’ mouth with a spoon. Gibbs savored the cool sensation as the doctor explained, “Whatever that device you discovered was, it emitted an unidentified form of energy. It set the alarms off on the ‘Hawk but they were unable to recognize it, and there doesn’t appear to be any latent radiation. You and Agent DiNozzo took part of the force of the blast before you hit the water. We’ve been treating you with prophylactic iodine and antibiotics but have been unable to isolate precisely what you were exposed to. How do you feel, Agent Gibbs?”

 

“The bomb went off?” He concentrated on the blur next to him, until it coalesced into the vague form of his Senior Field Agent. Gibbs blinked again, trying to clear his eyes and focus his attention on the doctor.

 

“Luckily, it didn’t actually explode, which our munitions people believe it was originally designed to do. Part of the mechanism failed, they believe due to the change of pressure from being hoisted from the sea floor and then jostled around on your launch. Whatever was in the canister inside it discharged.”

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Almost 7 hours. The blood tests have been inconclusive.”

 

“Was anyone else exposed?”

 

“Not as far as we can tell, but aside from the contact burns, we can’t find anything wrong with either of you. Most of your symptoms are due to being knocked unconscious by what the helo pilot described as a shock wave. Both of you aspirated quite a bit of water before the divers managed to get to you.”

 

Now that his eyes had finally cleared, Gibbs craned his neck to see Tony, who was propped on his side with a mask over his lower face. He could see what appeared to be a few irregular striations on his second’s exposed skin, but he looked otherwise normal.

 

“How badly was he burned?” he asked worriedly.

 

“They’re contact burns. As far as we can tell, they aren’t full thickness, but they cover most of his dorsum. What you see appears to be striped because his clothing protected him, but some areas of skin were against the cloth when he was burned, so those areas received more exposure.”

 

"Why is he still out? Has he awakened at all yet?”

 

“We followed the protocol Dr Pitt recommended. He advised that Agent DiNozzo might be somewhat sensitive to a couple of the medications, so it’s to be expected that he might sleep a bit longer.”

 

Gibbs frowned at the explanation, but his mind felt so muddled, he would let it go for now. Certain that his second appeared to be in good hands for the time being, and tired of fighting the lethargy constantly dragging at him, he settled into the pillows to rest.

 

He awoke sporadically over the course of the day, each time feeling a bit more alert, but unhappy to find Tony had yet to awaken. With some insistence, he had managed to convince the doctor to remove the IV and catheter, if only after drinking more water than he thought possible and peeing into a cup to please them. His demands to see his team or to speak with Director Shepherd fell on deaf ears, however, which only served to irritate him and heighten his suspicions about the entire FUBAR situation even more.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Gibbs came awake with a start. The room felt different. He gave himself a few minutes to regain his bearings and survey the small ward they were being kept in.

 

Something caught his attention. There was a pull he couldn’t identify and the buzzing in his head seemed to have become even more insistent. Following his gut, he gingerly slid off the bed, pausing a moment to get his sea legs under him. Giving a cautionary glare at the nurse, he grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over to Tony’s bed. Resting a hand lightly on Tony’s exposed arm helped ease his unrest. Even though Tony was still unconscious, there was a comforting vibrancy in the mere touch.

 

The nurse, Emily, Gibbs had heard Dr Brock call her, stepped between them briefly to check Tony’s mask, so Gibbs’ reluctantly slid just out of the way for a moment.

 

In those few seconds, Tony started to shift ever so slightly in his sleep, his agitation obvious. ^Gibbs!!!^

 

“I’m right here, DiNozzo,” he cajoled.

 

Green eyes slitted open and a soft moan drifted out from the pillow. The pressure in Gibbs’ head increased. Muzzy, half formed thoughts made him bat at his ear.

 

“Hey,” Gibbs bent low to greet his second. He noticed, out the corner of his eye that the nurse had trotted off, presumably to find the doctor.

 

^Okay? Safe? Ow! Don’t move like that. Hurts! Gibbs safe? Please be safe^

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. You’re gonna be okay, too, DiNozzo.” Gibbs frowned when he realized Tony hadn’t actually spoken out loud. When he started to shift around again, Gibbs cautioned, “Hey, don’t try to move.” Stroking the soft hair gently, he added, “Stay put for now. Okay?”

 

^Gibbs safe. Good!^ “Hurts,” gusted through the face mask with a hollow echo. ^Worth it. Safe. Thank God^

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna be pretty sore for a while. Take it easy.”

 

^Worth it, if you’re okay. Can’t lose you. Would die first^ “Wha happe..?” A hacking cough cut him off, followed by another, which tumbled into a non-stop coughing jag. Tony’s eyes widened in alarm as he fought to catch his breath again.

 

Feeling an unfamiliar sense of panic in the back of his head coupled with his own at seeing Tony’s struggles, Gibbs quickly climbed on the bed and gathered Tony’s upper torso into his arms. He cradled him into a better position so he could breathe, much as he had done countless times those first few frightening days while he was recovering from the plague. Gibbs rhythmically stroked along Tony’s back, being mindful of the ragged burns. The panic slowly abated with each interrupted gasp.

 

“Breathe with me, Tony.” Testing the waters, with his heart in his throat, he directed a thought at Tony. ^Breathe with me. Just like before. You can do it^

 

He eyed the nurse and doctor territorially as they both rapidly rounded the bed, barely cutting off a feral growl as they crowded in on him and Tony.

 

With a loud hiccupping sigh, Tony’s breath settled as he slumped in Gibbs’ arms, but he still clung tightly to his boss despite seeming to be totally out of it.

 

“Agent Gibbs, we need to examine Agent DiNozzo now.”

  
The panic flared again. ^Don’t go!^

 

“Not going anywhere. He breathes better in this position. You can examine him around me.”

 

The doctor’s brows furrowed. “Agent Gibbs, we have to make sure he’s all right. With his medical history…”

 

“I know all about his medical history. I was there!” Gibbs cut him off. This was too much. “I want Dr Mallard in here NOW!”

 

“Dr Mallard is not authorized to be in here.”

 

“And you’re not authorized to treat either of us, now that I am awake. I’m his legal next of kin. Or did you forget we’re civilians?” Without disturbing Tony, Gibbs shifted around so he could watch both of them clearly. His heart and mind were racing with the revelation and only his years of training kept him from divulging his secret to the doctor.  He was glad he had no IV for them to drug him with. It would be much harder for them to sedate him without one. He needed to protect his own.

 

Warding off the nurse, the doctor cautiously approached the two men. He slid his stethoscope along Tony’s back and then up between the two of them, pausing occasionally to cluck in concern. “Agent DiNozzo, are you able to hear me?”

 

Tony continued to be unresponsive.

 

^Tony?^

 

^mmmprh^

 

^Come on. Time to get up^ Gibbs suspiciously watched the doctor tap Tony’s chest with his knuckles.

 

^donn wanna. hurts^ whispered back to him.

 

A sudden flare of surprise from Tony caught Gibbs off-guard.

 

^Gibbs?? Are you in my head?!^ His arms weakly flailing, Tony stirred in the former Marine’s arms.

 

“Easy, easy! Hey!” ^Yeah. Don’t let them know. Doc is right here examining you^

 

^What the FUCK are you doing in my head?!^ Tony scrabbled to look Gibbs in the eyes, seeking answers. ^Can you see what I’m thinking? Shitshitshit!^

 

“Easy, Tony!” ^Freak out later, DiNozzo! I’ll join you^ Gibbs calmly quirked an eyebrow as he met Tony’s wild eyes. With a glare at the doctor, daring him to interfere, Gibbs firmly tapped the back of Tony’s head, stilling him immediately.

 

A moment later ^Gotcha^ sounded tiredly in his head as Tony granted Gibbs a slight smile of agreement before he allowed Gibbs to take his full weight once again. ^Freak out later. Tired^

 

“Why don’t we see if Agent DiNozzo can rest reclined on his back? It might make breathing a bit easier than on his stomach.”

 

“Ya think?” Gibbs growled. “Will he be okay lying on his burns? Have you called for Dr Mallard yet? I want to see him here immediately!” He eyed the back of Tony’s head where even his hair had odd markings, which matched the ones on his back.

 

^Boss? What’s wrong?^

 

^You look good as a redhead, DiNozzo^

 

^What?!^ A hand released his shirt and drifted to the back of his head for a moment before clenching his shirt yet again.

 

While he watched the doctor raise the head of the bed, Gibbs’ arms tightened ever so slightly and he did his best to school his thoughts when he felt a gentle, inquisitive brush of _presence_ in his head. ^Tony?^

 

^Yeah, it’s me, I was just wondering how this…Oh! _Ohhh!_ ^

 

Surprise skittered through Gibbs’ mind, only to be rapidly replaced with pleased contentment coupled with an eager anticipation. Was that _Hope?_

 

Knowing immediately that Tony had seen his own personal interest in his Senior Field Agent, despite his trying to not think about it, Gibbs realized that he was almost relieved Tony had discovered his true feelings for him.

 

^Like what you see, Anthony?^

 

A burst of what could only be described as elation brightened his mind in reply, lightening his mood considerably.

 

“Agent Gibbs? Agent Gibbs?!” By the look the doctor was giving him, Gibbs realized it was probably not the first time the doctor had uttered his name. “Let’s get him resting on his back now.”

 

^Yeah, get me into bed, Gibbs^ teased in his mind.

 

^DiNozzo, not now! I thought you were tired^

 

He could feel the pout. ^After seeing that?! I woke up^

 

^Get some rest. I can feel how tired you are^

 

^If you’re putting me off just to quote Rule 12 later, I’m gonna be really pissed^

 

^We’ll talk when we have a little privacy^

 

^What’s more private than this?^ Tony asked petulantly.

 

Gibbs couldn’t help grin at that. ^Just wait until we get home. Until then, let’s try to figure out how to tone it down a bit, so we don’t get distracted by each other. We’re gonna to start arousing suspicions. There must be a way to block it^

 

^Arousing is what I had in mind^ Gibbs realized, if a mind could waggle its eyebrows, Tony’s just had. ^Block it? Have you been reading fantasy books again, Boss? Do they even have fantasy Westerns? You don’t seem to be the _Cowboys Vs Aliens_ type^

 

“Jethro, Emily tells me you haven’t exactly been model patients, not that I didn’t already warn them about that!” Ducky bustled in behind the nurse, bringing an end to the stand-off between Gibbs and the doctor and an air of comfortable normalcy for Gibbs. He eyed Gibbs curiously before clucking worriedly at Tony’s readouts, and then checking him for himself. “His lungs sound better than I expected. Jethro, you can let him lie back. I can assure you he will be fine.” Ducky watched speculatively as Gibbs gently eased Tony into the pillows and then sat back into the chair with one hand on his agent’s shoulder. “How are you feeling, Jethro?” Ducky asked with a cock of his eyebrow and surreptitious nod towards the hovering medical staff, acknowledging they had an audience.

 

“I’m okay, Duck. Still a little sore. Nothing a little BenGay won’t fix.”

 

“Then, I suppose you won’t mind humoring an old friend…?”

 

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he acceded to Ducky’s demands, even while keeping half an eye on the medical staff and at least one hand on his second. His protective posture didn’t escape Ducky’s notice, nor his insistence on keeping physical contact with Tony. When Ducky had Gibbs briefly let go to shed his shirt, Tony rooted towards him in his sleep until Gibbs reestablished contact. The Medical Examiner kept his counsel, but took note of the odd behavior for later. He had certainly seen enough in his varied life, especially related to these two men, to not take anything for granted. This, however, with a classified mission, an apparently unknown biological agent, and curious medical staffers at hand, was not the time to delve into it. Donald Mallard was a very patient, if not persistent, man.

 

Instead, he launched into an extended story which loosened Jethro’s shoulders and distracted the curious interlopers. He knew they were only a few hours from port by now. Plenty of time for Tony and Jethro to get the rest they needed before even more questions were asked.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Getting home turned out to be far more involved than even Jethro imagined it could possibly be. Commander Skinner had been relentless, and only Jenny’s annoyance with the man, coupled with Ducky’s firm insistence that the two injured agents should rest, finally managed to get them free. Skinner had been especially interested in Tony and Gibbs, almost to the exclusion of anyone else. It was when he tried to separate the pair that Ducky had stepped in with uncharacteristic fierceness, which had even shocked Jenny. Skinner had accepted what few samples had survived the trip unscathed with a sour face, and promised even more follow-up would be in their future.

 

So, when they stumbled in the door of Gibbs’ house, and waved off McGee, sending him on his way before he could hover any more, both men were exhausted. Tony lurched into the living room and plopped himself on the sofa, while Jethro diverted to the kitchen.

 

^Drink?^

 

^Oh, God, yeah^ Tony could hear the clinking of bottles in the cabinet. ^But, it had better not be that crap you usually drink. I don’t think my throat could handle that right now^

 

A grumble sounded in Tony’s head. He grinned tiredly. ^And, it needs to be in something made to hold a drink! No widget dumping. I am not a cheap date!^

 

Resignedly replacing his poison of choice back into the cabinet, Gibbs retreated to the refrigerator to grab two beers. Returning to the living room, he sank down on the couch next to his partner, handing a frosty bottle over as Tony shifted with a grimace.

 

“Your back still bothering you?”

 

“I’ve had worse sunburns. My muscles are still really tight,” Tony admitted. He took a swig of beer and sighed in appreciation as the smooth liquid slipped down his sore throat. “’s good, Boss. Thanks.”

 

“Don’t tell Ducky I gave it to you, even though I know you’re not taking your meds,” Gibbs admonished as he savored his own beer. He could feel the sleepy contentment radiating off of his SFA, which paired with his own. They nearly leaned on each other, the touch of shoulders and thighs grounding them.

 

^When will we have that talk?^

 

It was easier to not speak. That was nearly too much effort, Gibbs realized. ^Rest now. Talk later^

 

^Would rather talk now^

 

^Tony, I can’t help hearing you^ Gibbs lazily bumped Tony with his elbow. ^We’ve waited long enough, what’s a few more hours? You saw what you needed to see^

 

^Yeah, but, what does it mean?^

 

Sliding his arm along the back of the couch, and encouraging Tony to slouch down to rest his head on his shoulder, Gibbs wryly observed, “It means we wasted a lot of time worrying about nothing.” They sipped from their bottles in silence, as they had done so often in the past. Tony began to doze lightly, his bottle hanging precariously from three fingers. Patting Tony’s leg, Gibbs decided, “Let’s get you upstairs before you fall asleep here. You’re dead on your feet, and this couch isn’t going to help either of us.”

 

They both groaned at their still aching muscles as they climbed from the couch and helped each other up the stairs. It was a sign of how exhausted he was that Tony allowed Gibbs to trundle him up to his bed without the usual yabba Gibbs was accustomed to every time they were forced to share a bed while out on a case.  Quickly shedding clothes down to their underwear, they crawled into bed. Always maintaining contact by an unspoken mutual agreement. Gibbs could feel Tony’s shift into sleep; the constantly inquisitive mind easing into a soft hum in the background as the warm body next to him relaxed even more, and wondered how, even just a day after this craziness happened, he found so much contentment in his presence.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Gibbs awoke first. He and Tony were entangled as if they had been sleeping together forever. The sleep tousled hair and long, thick eyelashes gave Tony an added vulnerability, despite the strength Jethro knew was harbored deep within. When Tony finally awoke, it was with a tightening of his arms, followed by a bone deep yawn and a spine cracking stretch that had him groaning into Jethro’s shoulder. He looked surprised to find himself in his Boss’ arms, yet Gibbs could feel the immeasurable happiness shortly before the light began dancing in his eyes.

 

The shift from amazement, merriment, and pleasure to desire was quick but not unexpected. Hands gently explored cotton-clad bodies, which were long familiar but previously forbidden. Touches tentative. Solicitous. A bittersweet hello. Uncertainty rapidly gave ground to assuredness. Neither man was a stranger to pleasing a lover, yet this time – this amazing opportunity – was nearly overwhelming.

 

The kiss was tentative – a first but much anticipated and fantasized about test. Soft lips and harsh stubble, turning into teeth and probing tongues. Desire, wonder and lust swirled around and between them. Gibbs sought skin, sliding a hand up under Tony’s undershirt to tangle in his chest hair as he sought a small nub. Tony’s gasp of pleasure when it was roughly pinched went directly to Gibbs’ groin. They both battled to both give and get more. More contact, more stimulation, more sensations from the other in a constant feedback loop where they each could feel what the other felt. Tony’s thrust against Gibbs’ thigh made both of their cocks tingle. Gibbs’ strong fingers kneading at Tony’s shoulders had both of them throwing their heads back in sheer pleasure.

 

They tore at each other’s t-shirts and shorts and then flopped back into the sheets, still entangled, body and mind. They thrust their cocks against each other between them, precum helping the slide. Tony cupped them together in his hand, adding to the friction. He grinned lasciviously as he teased and tormented both of them with a gun callused finger gently teasing that delicious spot at the underside of Gibbs’ cockhead.

 

Gibbs responded in kind by licking and nibbling on the spot just behind Tony’s earlobe, which seemed to be hotwired directly to his groin. Tony writhed under him as the tempo increased.

 

^I need…^

 

Gibbs shifted around to capture Tony’s lips in another searing kiss ^What do you need, Tony?^

 

Tony broke away from the kiss long enough to gasp, “I dunno. I just…” He looked uncertain.

 

Gibbs could feel the self-doubt begin to rise, so he reassured, “Ask for it. Follow your gut.”

 

“I need more, Gibbs. It’s like I want to crawl inside of you. I think…” Sudden certainty flared across the bond. Lust filled eyes gleamed in anticipation. “I want you in me.”

 

^Yeah?^

 

^Oh, yeah! Fuck me, Gibbs!^

 

Thrilled by the realization of his dreams, Jethro reached blindly across to the bedstand, and grabbed the lube in the drawer, dropping it next to Tony without even coming up for air from the kiss. Fumbling in the drawer once more, Tony caught his hand.

 

^We’re both clean. I really need to feel _you_ ^ he stressed. He tugged at Gibbs’ cock, while he cooperatively wriggled the rest of the way under Gibbs and spread his legs wide in invitation.

 

With that for encouragement, Gibbs opened Tony gently. He took the time to feel for the empathic feedback from Tony now, adjusting to any sense of discomfort. Tony’s intense _need_ nearly overwhelmed him, but he steeled himself to fight the instincts and sensations to do it right. Experimentally, he hooked one blunt finger, and gasped at the fireworks show brushing against Tony’s prostate caused both of them. Gaining confidence, he dove in for more, driving them repeatedly to the edge before backing off again and again. By the time he felt Tony was ready, Tony was babbling almost incoherently both verbally and mentally.

 

Withdrawing his hand, Gibbs caught Tony’s legs in the crooks of his elbows and lined up. He leaned forward, silencing Tony’s mouth with a kiss and swallowing the gasp as his thick cock breached his partner. The almost painful stretch in Tony’s tight leg muscles was a counterpoint to the stretch in his ass. A lot of pleasure, mixed with a touch of pain. Pausing to allow Tony time to adjust, Gibbs kissed him deeply and nibbled on his earlobes while he waited. When he reared back to thrust again, Tony eagerly slid both legs to Gibbs’ shoulders, granting him total control. Lust drunk, he grinned and wiggled his hips suggestively.

 

Gibbs needed no other invitation. Even when his mouth was otherwise occupied, Tony kept urging Gibbs on in the dirtiest way possible, telepathically, with demands for more and a running commentary on what felt good, which seemed to be everything to Gibbs’ amusement.

 

The feedback from one to the other became dizzying. Addicting. A kaleidoscope of sensation. Feelings became colors. Words became pictures. Where one started and the other left off blurred and became inconsequential. They lost their sense of self and, instead, became One.

 

Tony’s begging, and a strange, growing sense of urgency was reaching a fever pitch. He began fighting for control of the pace, demanding Gibbs go harder, longer, faster. Gibbs could feel it – the unquenchable need. Tony fought under him, one long leg now wrapped around Gibbs waist. He tried to flip Gibbs, but Gibbs kept him under control with a growl. They bowed against each other like an overdrawn elastic band. The pressure built.

 

^Give it to me!^

 

^I AM!^

 

Frustration now joined the urgency, heightening the tension between them. ^For Fuck’s Sake, Gibbs! Do it, Gunny!^

 

^Do what?!^

 

^I dunno, but you gotta do it! _NOW!_ ^

 

Their eyes locked in challenge, both pairs nearly glowed in the darkened bedroom.

 

^Give it to me, Gibbs! It’s yours. Take it! _Come ON!_ ^ Tony met every single one of Gibbs’ thrusts and twisted his hips to add even more. His inability to give voice to his need only served to drive his body to try to speak for him. His insistence for something undefinable grew. A gauntlet thrown down. He nearly knocked Gibbs off of him yet again. Bucking to take control. To wrest what he needed from Gibbs, if that was what it took.

 

Something primal clicked deep in his psyche. With his Mate fighting underneath him, Gibbs instinctively sought dominance. He could feel his Mate’s growing Need. The urgency that had to be fed. Without losing tempo, Gibbs leaned forward, putting all of his weight on the leg still on his shoulder, and bending Tony in half. With a strength he didn’t recognize, he bit Tony at the juncture of neck and shoulder and hung on, riding out the unbelievable orgasm that suddenly ripped through Tony at the shock of it all.

 

Tony shook with aftershocks, He canted his head to one side to offer Gibbs even better access, ceding dominance to Gibbs as he continued to thrust into him. The urgency which drove him a moment before, now turned to acceptance, pleasure, and satisfaction. A few minutes later, with Tony still twitching bonelessly beneath him, Gibbs came with a roar and collapsed on top of his partner, only taking the time to release the still captive leg before allowing the strong body underneath him to take his full weight.

 

It was only then that something vital abruptly snapped into place. His entire psyche was suddenly flooded with the overwhelming sense of Tony, filling in the cracks where he felt as if he had just shattered into a million pieces, and assuaging decades old hurts. An unreal sense of wholeness completed him. Even more so than before.

 

Finally coming back to himself, Gibbs gently laved at the sluggishly bleeding bite wound in front of him. His feelings of regret for hurting Tony were quickly brushed away with a smug satisfaction from his partner.

 

^Wanted it. Needed it. Love it. Love you^ a shyness followed that last admission. ^Bark is worse than your bite^ he added fondly.

 

Allowing actions to speak for themselves, Gibbs possessively kissed the abused skin. He lazily swirled a finger between them, catching some of Tony’s semen on it. Lifting it to his mouth, he made sure he had Tony’s undivided attention as he savored every drop.

 

^I always wondered what you tasted like. It was worth waiting for^ Resting on one elbow, he dipped a finger to their abdomens once again, and fed it to Tony. Amusement skittered empathically between them when Tony enthusiastically sucked his finger while his mind provided much dirtier images and promises of times to come.

 

^Hedonist^

 

Laughter filtered through the bond. ^You just screwed me through the mattress and _now_ you say that? Don’t think your own enjoyment wasn’t just as obvious, _Boss?_ ^

 

Gibbs eartips pinked while his eyes crinkled in laughter. Smug satisfaction fairly radiated from him. He busied himself wiping them both clean with a now ruined t-shirt. Tossing the shirt over his shoulder and onto the floor, he turned back to find Tony asleep, the Bond, now muted but with an obvious stability and realness he had yet to feel until now comfortably hummed in the background.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Tony was purring. Jethro could feel the soft rumbling chuffs under his muzzle. Contented thoughts and emotions enveloped him. He snuggled in closer, enjoying the…

 

_MUZZLE?!_

 

His eyes snapped open and he flew off the bed with a loud Yip. Landing several feet away, he backed into the dresser as the large tiger, lying sprawled on his bed sleepily blinked and licked his whiskers. With a yawn, the tiger scratched behind his ear much in the way Gibbs had seen Tony do every time he awoke from a nap at the Navy Yard. The green eyes opened to blink in surprise, followed by bemusement as the tiger regarded Gibbs for several long minutes and then raised one huge paw in front of its eyes to flex its claws.

 

The tiger slowly rose to creep across the bed and land solidly on the floor in front of Gibbs. Purring, it rubbed up under his muzzle, cheek to cheek, before pacing off to nose his way through the door into the bathroom. Gibbs hesitantly followed behind him. The sound of the toilet lid being flipped, and then a soft grumble of annoyance echoed from the tiled room. Gibbs peeked inside to see the tiger – Tony? – wedge himself into position to hike his leg in the tub.

 

Gibbs growled.

 

^What did you want me to do?^

 

^My tub is not a damn litterbox^

 

^Then get levered door knobs. I’m sure the neighbors would enjoy the show.^ came back with amusement.

 

^Well, you’re cleaning it! What happened to us?^

 

^You’re asking that now?^

 

^Well, yeah, DiNozzo, it’s not every day I wake up as a dog^

 

^You’re a wolf, Boss. It suits you^

 

Gibbs glanced in the dresser mirror. What glared back at him was a huge grey wolf with vivid blue eyes and black ear tips where he had been burned by the explosion. ^How do you suppose we turn back?^

 

^I don’t know. Maybe we just have to…^ The tiger that had sauntered out of the bathroom suddenly turned into Tony, who staggered momentarily against the bed as he transitioned from walking on all fours, back to two, very sexy human legs. ^..wish ourselves back^ He finished with a grin of accomplishment. “Hey, that was pretty cool!”

 

With the rise of an inquisitive eyebrow, Tony fell onto all four paws once again, and then joined Gibbs at the dresser to peer at himself in the mirror.

 

^Hey, watch the woodwork!^ Gibbs yipped in Tony’s ear when the huge paws with the even more impressive claws raked the dresser top.

 

Seemingly unaffected by the chastisement, Tony grinned an unsettlingly toothy grin at his Mate. ^You know why I’m a tiger, Boss? ‘Cause I’m grrrrrrrreat!^ Tony dramatically raised one paw in the air and comically toppled over onto the floor.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes in amusement. Leaning on the dresser the way he was, morphing back into himself was quick and easy. His human reflection looked the same as always. He felt the same as always, except for the bond contentedly humming just under the surface in the background as if it had always been there. He could even stand to be physically separated from Tony now that the bond bound them. Not that they seemed to remain separated for very long, he thought wryly. Gibbs eyed the big cat, who was now back on all fours and affectionately butting his thigh with his huge head.

 

“Time for that later. We should get to work and get the case closed out. Let’s get going,” he smacked the cat on the back of the head, turning it into a fond caress and allowing his fingers the luxury of digging deep into the soft, thick fur behind his partner’s ear for just a moment before snagging the shower first, while Tony could be heard clumsily shifting behind him in his haste for a chance at the hot water.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Arriving at the bullpen, Gibbs saw the expected summons from Ducky for the both of them to report to Autopsy. The balance of his team wasn’t due in for over an hour, so he had Tony e-mail them instructions to finish their reports and to follow up on any overdue paperwork while they were busy. Grabbing his coffee, with a tip of the head, he headed towards the elevator with Tony at his elbow.

 

Ducky was alone. The tea cozy was out, as were three delicate cups. Always a bad sign.

 

“Thank you for joining me. I would like to examine both of you, so I can clear you for the field.” The speculative look he gave both men promised an interrogation was to come.

 

“You can hop up on the table first, Anthony. Off with your shirt and let’s have a listen. Bradley was concerned about further complications even though I did assure him that you were recovering well.” He listened to Tony’s chest and then circled around to his back. “What is this here? I don’t recall seeing this yesterday.” The doctor fingered the delicate silvery marks that remained of the bite wound from the previous evening.

 

Gibbs strained to see what Ducky was looking at. He was surprised by the apparently fully healed mark and how the mere sight of it elicited so much pleasure and possessiveness.

 

Schooling his features, Tony shrugged. His bored expression belied his inward delight at the mark’s existence. “It’s just a love bite, Ducky. You must have missed it before.” His look was pure innocence as the medical examiner peered skeptically at him over his glasses.

 

“I can assure you, I would have done nothing of the sort, Anthony. And, what exactly have you been bitten by? A vampire? A bear? A giant cockroach?! These fang marks are not consistent with a human mouth.” He stepped back in annoyance, and addressed both of them. “The surveillance is turned off. Mr Palmer is not due in for another two hours. It is time for answers. I imagine you did not wish to reveal anything while on the _Mason_ , however as your doctor and _friend_ , it is time for some truths.”

 

“What do you know about the Chimera?”

 

Gibbs’ non sequitur caught Ducky by surprise. He blustered for a moment before replying, “Are we discussing the ship we just encountered or the mythical beast?”

 

“Both.” Gibbs bobbed his head from side to side uncertainly. “Kinda. I guess.”

 

Ducky looked to Tony, who only popped a wry eyebrow in response, before focusing on Gibbs again. “The bomb that discharged – we know it was not nuclear after all. They kept us away from you as long as they could, and very much in the dark. Initially, we were not even made aware that you had been injured. I finally managed to get Director Shepherd to order them to allow me visitation rights as your personal physician, although I am quite certain your recalcitrance was also a factor in their allowing me access to you.”

 

He paused contemplatively. “The chimera in legend was a winged female lion, typically with a serpent for her tail and a goat’s head emerging from her back. She also always breathed fire in every iteration. The term eventually became used for things which were a conglomeration of parts or changeable. How does that apply to the two of you?”

 

The two men looked to each other, caught in silent discussion. Ducky watched curiously, not totally unaccustomed to their doing this but this time it was clearly different. “I know you could always read each other with uncanny accuracy, but something intrinsically changed out there, didn’t it?”

 

"I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

 

“Of course you know what I mean, Jethro! Do not insult me! It is not every day you disappear only to reappear with your heart rate through the roof – don’t think for a millisecond that little vein dancing like a snake on a skillet escaped my notice – and the two of you seeming to share head space.”

 

“We can read each other’s thoughts,” Gibbs admitted cautiously. “Share sensations.”

 

Ducky looked dumbstruck and yet intrigued. “Can you read mine?”

 

“No,” Gibbs answered definitively.

 

“Uh, yeah, a little, but it’s more emotions I’m getting,” Tony offered. He winced apologetically. “I’m not looking for anything, Ducky, it’s just what you’re putting out.”

 

“I see. That’s quite fantastic! Is there anything else I should know?”

 

“The bite. It’s mine.”

 

“Excuse me, Jethro?”

 

Gibbs shrugged unapologetically. When Ducky turned to Tony for confirmation, he was met with a bashful smirk.

 

“It’s not nice to mess with an old man, Jethro. The last time I looked, you did not possess fangs.”

 

Gibbs looked to Tony. Tony shrugged back.

 

“I’m a wolf, Duck.”

 

“And, I imagine Anthony is a lamb? A sheepdog, perhaps?”

 

“Actually, he’s a tiger.”

 

Tony grinned and gave his newly streaked hair a demonstrative fluff and flick with his fingertips, before smoothing the unruly locks back into place.

 

With an incredulous look, Ducky crossed over to the small table off to one side, and busied himself pouring tea. “I believe we should make ourselves comfortable. It is a rare thing for _you_ to tell _me_ a tall tale.”

 

They had barely sat down when Gibbs’ phone rang. He spoke briefly to dispatch as Tony prepared to launch from his seat at the slightest command. A nod had him scrambling, with a napkin folded hastily but properly behind him.

 

By the time they hit the elevator, Gibbs provided, “Dead petty officer in Falls Church.”

 

“We’re not due in for another hour. Why did they call you?”

 

Gibbs frowned. “He wrote ‘Gibbs’ in his own blood.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

The house was like any other in its neighborhood. Planned. Nondescript. Sterile. A perfect house with a perfect lawn. One car inhabited the driveway. No LEOs or witnesses awaited them. Tim and Ziva were a half an hour behind.

 

Checking the car hood for warmth, Gibbs signaled Tony to circle the house and meet him in the back. He scanned the bushes and the trees that dared interrupt suburban order. If he focused, he could feel Tony doing much the same thing on the other side of the house. The longer treads to keep on the balls of their feet, the weight of their Sig in their hands. They cleared the house in record time, working with a familiar efficiency which spoke of a synchronicity borne of long years working together, well before their bond.

 

Silently signaling towards the bulkhead, Gibbs stepped back and allowed Tony to fling the door open and lead the way down into the cellar. The basement held no obvious surprises, just the usual clutter. They worked their way past the work bench and bikes, looking for the body they were seeking.

 

Tony stopped abruptly, his head raised and cocked to one side. “Do you feel that?”

 

“What?”

 

He shook his head uncertainly, searching the walls for an answer. “It’s kinda…” He looked to Gibbs with careful certainty. “Anticipation?”

 

The bulkhead slammed shut as a gas rapidly flooded the large room with a loud hiss. They both raced to the sole exit, futily hammering at it to open. And then, everything went black.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Gibbs awoke with a start. He found himself in a bland, institutional type room, handcuffed to a chair with Tony handcuffed to an identical chair, back to back, behind him. Their elbows and hands were touching but, with a careful test of his bonds, they were not interlocked. As far as he could tell, Tony was still out cold, his touch was filled with a thick fog.

 

Across the room, Skinner rose at the sound of the agent awakening. He crossed the room in quick strides to confront his captive. “You’re finally awake. It’s about time. I need answers!”

 

“What makes you think we have answers?”

 

Skinner frowned at his hostage. “I don’t think, I know! According to Dr Brock, you were both exposed and yet you appear to be unaffected.”

 

“Maybe that should tell you something,” Gibbs impatiently observed.

 

Skinner glared at Gibbs, his agitation growing. “The sooner you tell me what you know, the quicker I can decide what to do with you. Your partner wasn’t very forthcoming.”

 

With a quirk of an amused smile at the obvious reason for some of his captor’s agitation, Gibbs asked, “What was that bomb supposed to do? Why would you have biologists on a black ship to retrieve a nuclear warhead?”

 

The Commander snatched a gun up from a nearby counter. Pointing it at Gibbs, he yelled, “Answer my questions!”

 

Just then, Tony awoke with a coughing jag that had him bent nearly in half. Gibbs did what he could to coach him through it, but the coughing went on for much longer than he was comfortable with.

 

When Tony finally came up for air, Gibbs glared balefully at Skinner. “What the hell did you knock us out with? Tony almost drowned a couple of days ago!”

 

“I have his inhaler should I feel he has need of it,” Skinner taunted as he held the small plastic device Tony kept in his backpack as a precaution up for Gibbs to see. “But, right now I want to know what you know.”

 

“You could have just asked without going all  _Misery_ on us,” Tony croaked. "What’s got your shorts in a knot?"

 

^You okay, Tony?^

 

^Head’s buzzing and kinda hurts to breathe, but yeah. Woke up before but must have passed out again^

 

^How many people have you seen?^

 

^Just him and some guy who took my blood^ The image of a gigantic needle startled Gibbs for a moment before he remembered Tony’s phobia. He radiated calm to his partner as he continued to survey the room.

 

^How you doing?^

 

^Okay. Tried to shift. Hurts! My legs are too big for the cuffs^

 

Skinner paced around them. “I know the two of you know the secret the  _Chimera_  found. You were exposed to the agent in the warhead.”

 

With a dumbfounded expression, Tony shook his head in the negative, while Gibbs tersely replied, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

^My legs are smaller^ Gibbs observed as he adjusted the positioning of the handcuffs and concentrated on willing his hands to shift in the hopes he could selectively shift without giving his true nature away.

 

“The agent. The gas!” Skinner waved the gun in the air in frustration at the two agents blinking in confusion at him.

 

^Must be all of that healthy living, Boss. Then again, you know what they say about big feet^

 

“It causes anyone who is exposed to it to….OoooF!” Skinner shouted as Gibbs unexpectedly launched himself at him, knocking the gun clear.

 

As unaccustomed as he was to his new, lupine form, Gibbs chose to remain human, despite his shifted shape’s advantages. They grappled on the floor with Tony yelling from his chair. Tony scooted the chair around and kicked at Skinner when he came within range, but his struggles to free himself continued to frustrate him.

 

Gibbs headbutted Skinner and dove for the gun while the Commander reeled from the blow. The gun skittered under a table, out of reach. Tony shouted at the top of his lungs – urgently alerting his Mate through their bond – when Skinner brought a chair down upon him.

 

Rolling out of the way at the last possible minute, the chair still struck a glancing blow to Gibbs’ head, which obviously rattled him.

 

Tony frantically strained against the handcuffs. He helplessly watched as Gibbs sagged to the floor, dazed by the blow. Tony tried to shuffle the chair closer, to do anything to help his Mate. Dragging the gun out from under the table, Skinner staggered to his feet to unsteadily aim it at Gibbs.

 

Using the filing cabinets behind him, Gibbs shakily levered himself up. Skinner was too far away from him to attempt a shift or a tackle, and Tony was still caught fast to the chair behind Skinner, despite his best efforts to free himself. When Skinner raised the gun, Gibbs could feel his Mate’s terror and outrage.

 

Skinner suddenly lurched with an inhuman scream towards him, like a marionette being pulled sideways. He stumbled, spinning, with flames and the smell of brimstone enveloping him. Gibbs clumsily dodged him at the last minute, easily shaking off the outstretched hand as the Commander fell. Snatching up the gun, he dove for Tony, slinging him, still attached to the chair, over his shoulder, and relying on his Wolf’s strength to get them out of there.

 

They didn’t encounter any resistance at all. The small building appeared to be deserted. Once they were safely outside and in a defensible position, Gibbs set Tony down and set about searching around them for something to use to pick the handcuffs lock, as smoke billowed into the sky behind him.

 

“The Hell, Tony?”

 

Tony looked more than a little shellshocked, but his relief was palpable. “I just… I was…” He shook his head and twisted to see Gibbs’ face. “It might be time for one more freak out.”

 

Jethro stopped his efforts. He crouched down to face his mate, cupping Tony’s face in both palms and meeting his eyes as he sorted his thoughts.

 

“Ducky said the chimera could always breathe fire, so, when I got so angry and scared he’d kill you, I just…” Tony was at a loss for words to explain.

 

“Channeled it?” Gibbs suggested.

 

A discomfited grin slowly spread across his face. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“But, what if we’re not chimeras?”

 

Tony shrugged. “It worked?” he suggested with a frown at the inferno now raging nearby.

 

Attracting his attention away from the flames, Gibbs asserted, “You did good, Tony. You saved us.” Cupping the back of his head, Gibbs kissed him soundly. “Now, let me try to get these off.” He scooted around behind Tony, to see if anything he had found thus far would work on the lock.

 

“Uh, Gibbs? We got company.” Tony pointed towards the horizon with his chin.

 

Jethro peered over Tony’s shoulder. A small dust cloud was being kicked up by a set of Humvees, and what was presumably fire equipment following close behind.

 

“This has gotta be part of a local installation. Let me deal with them.” He rose to meet them from the shadows, ready for trouble just in case. When he saw Jenny’s red hair in the lead vehicle, he observed wryly, “I think the cavalry has arrived.”

 

“They really have to work on their timing,” Tony grumped.

 

Gibbs grinned in reply as he stepped into view and flagged the vehicles down.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Gibbs dug his hands into the soft hair as Tony eagerly worshipped his cock. They had wrapped up the case against Skinner in record time, effectively deflected most of Jenny’s questions about what had really happened, and been sent home to recuperate on the orders of an exasperated medical examiner who had already promised dinner and conversation later that day.

 

Once they got home, Tony had turned to Gibbs with a salacious grin and visuals that had Gibbs’ eyebrows rising as fast as his arousal. It seemed Tony was intent upon fulfilling every possible fantasy he had had with Gibbs and, with their new talents as well as a fertile mind and vivid imagination, fully intended to keep Gibbs busy for a very long time. By the time Tony had Gibbs' pants open, he was hard and leaking. Tony had wasted no time in diving in wholeheartedly.

 

Gibbs moaned at the attentions. Tony’s sensitivity to the bond gave him all the feedback he needed to know everything that would drive Gibbs wild. Swallowing hard, he took Gibbs deep again, and Gibbs couldn’t help but think what a perfect use it was for that amazing mouth even as the yabba continued through their bond. He was amazed at how beautiful Tony looked on his knees with a blissed out look on his face and his cock in his mouth. He kneaded the soft, subtly striped hair, which hinted at Tony’s true nature.

 

When Tony suddenly looked up at him, Gibbs looked down in time to see a wicked grin before Tony’s eyes glinted and then his pupils transformed into cat-like slits. When Tony eagerly bent back to his task, the gentle rasp nearly sent Jethro over the edge. Tony took Gibbs deep, his feline tongue slipping out well past his lips to lightly brush against Gibbs’ balls. Gibbs growled low in his throat at the unfamiliar but incredibly pleasurable assault. He threw his head back, pulling Tony tight to his crotch as his partner’s chuffs drove him wild.

 

Gibbs was looking forward to fulfilling a few fantasies of his own, in time…

 

 


End file.
